


Don't You Ever Grow Up

by Lichinamo



Series: Parent Curtwen [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Owen and Curt are PARENTS, they love their baby so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Curt and Owen Carvour-Mega welcomed their daughter one beautiful March morning.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Parent Curtwen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925584
Comments: 24
Kudos: 48





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware of the fact I have 10000000000000000 WIPs plus college. However, I have never said I have self control.

“Careful, love, you don’t want to wake her.”

“I’m not going to wake her,” Curt said quietly, gently lifting their daughter’s carrier out of the car. He balanced it with focus, trying not to jostle her too much.

Their daughter.

Elizabeth Belle Carvour-Mega had been welcomed into the world on March 15th. She was only a few days old and already absolutely perfect in every single way.

He and Owen had thought long and hard about their decision to have a child, and the debate didn’t end when they finally decided that they wanted to pursue parenthood. Did they go with adoption or surrogacy?

It had taken a really long time. Half their marriage, actually. But eventually, they settled on having a surrogate carry a child for them, with Owen as the biological father- at Curt’s insistence.

And so here she was.

She was smaller than Curt was expecting. He was afraid he’d break her.

Owen guided him to the nursery, making sure he didn’t bump into anything on the way in. They’d spared no expense at making her room the best it could be; they’d painted it a soft pastel pink, gotten her the finest crib money could buy, there was even a hand carved rocking chair in the corner waiting for her.

Curt gently placed the carrier down on the ground, and quickly unbuckled Elizabeth before pulling her into his arms. She was so delicate.

Elizabeth wiggled in his arms, sucking on the binkie that the hospital had given her as she tried to stretch.

Instinctively, Curt cradled her gently, bouncing her. He made soft shushing sounds as he attempted to soothe her. “It’s okay, pumpkin,” He cooed, “Daddy’s got you.”

Owen guided Curt to the rocking chair, and hovered over his shoulder as Curt began to rock their daughter back and forth. “She’s perfect,” He breathed.

Curt couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. “I know.”


	2. Six Months

Life had been hectic since Liza had been born, but in a good way.

Owen had decided to put writing on the back burner to be there for their little girl, while Curt was dedicated to being a stay at home dad- a much better title than house-husband, which is what he’d essentially been before she’d been born.

Liza was getting bigger and bigger every day. Curt cherished every moment with her, even when she was screaming her head off in the middle of the night or wouldn’t take her bottle.

Speaking of which. . .

Owen handed him the bottle, and even though Curt had just seen his husband test the formula on his wrist, he still felt the need to test it himself. Once he deemed it suitable, he attempted to coax Liza into taking the bottle. “Come on, pumpkin. Open up for Daddy.”

Liza latched on to the rubber nipple and began suckling away, and Curt bounced on his heels, patting her back gently as she ate.

“When do you think we can introduce regular milk to her diet?” Owen asked, beginning to clean up the kitchen.

“We should probably hold off for a little while longer,” Curt said, brushing a gentle kiss to her brow. “We could ask her pediatrician.”

Owen hummed. “My agent wants me to start writing again soon.”

Curt looked up at his husband, still bouncing their daughter. “She’s not even a year old yet.”

“I know.” Owen came around and wrapped his arms around Curt’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I’ll try and talk her into waiting ‘till after Liza’s birthday.”

Curt looked back down at their daughter, who’d finished off the bottle and was now just suckling on the rubber nipple. He pulled it gently from her mouth and nudged Owen away so he could burp her.

Once she was done and cleaned up, Curt passed her off to Owen, who looked like he really needed some Liza time.

Owen cooed at her happily. “Papa’s little poppet is getting so big, isn’t she? One day Daddy and I won’t be able to pick you up anymore.”

“That’s a long ways away, Owen,” Curt said, amused, going to wash the bottle.

At least, he hoped it was.


	3. One Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, jingling a can dressed like homeless Squidward: spare comment? spare comment ma'am?

“Happy birthday dear Liza, happy birthday to you.”

Curt and Owen finished singing in harmony, each giving a kiss to their daughter’s cheeks as she squealed and clapped happily. She was such a cheerful little girl; it made Curt’s heart swell seeing her like this.

Curt presented Liza with her “birthday cupcake”- really just a mound of sugar free frosting that they knew she was going to mash around with her hands- as Owen grabbed the camera.

“Smile for Papa, Liza!” Curt cooed, tickling their little girl’s tummy.

Liza giggled, flailing her arms and legs as Owen snapped as many pictures as he possibly could.

“I don’t think she can get any more precious.” Owen put the camera to the side, coming back over and giving Liza another quick kiss before kissing Curt.

Curt kissed his husband happily. “You’ve said that every day since she was born, Owe.”

Owen wrapped an arm around Curt’s waist, tugging him close. “And I’ve meant it every single time.”

Curt looked at their daughter, who was- as predicted- smearing icing around on her tray happily. “Can you believe it? That’s our little girl right there.”

Owen nuzzled just below Curt’s jaw, humming. “How did we get so lucky?”

“I can think of a few ways.” Curt kissed Owen’s temple and ran a finger down Liza’s nose gently. “She’s the spitting image of you, you know.”

Owen hummed against his skin again. “I think she takes more after her Daddy.”

Curt tried not to giggle at the contact. “Owen, you’re being silly.”

“No I’m not. See?” Owen pulled away and blew a raspberry at Liza, causing the happy baby to laugh again and clap. “She’s got your smile.”

Curt kissed his husband. “I love you so much.”

Owen deepened the kiss briefly before pulling away. “I love you more.”

“Hmm, I don’t think that’s possible.” Curt rested his head on Owen’s chest, happy.


	4. Two Years

“Papa!”

Curt watched with amusement as Liza bolted over to Owen, diaper bag still slung over his shoulder.

Owen scooped Liza up before she could collide with his legs and settled her on his hip. “Hi poppet. Did you have fun at the park with Daddy?”

“Uh huh!” Liza drummed her hands against Owen’s chest excitedly.

“We went on the swings and took a few rides down the slide,” Curt said, shrugging the diaper bag off and placing it on the ground.

Liza was such an energetic little girl, sometimes they just needed to take her to the park and let her run around until she was tired enough to go down for her nap.

Curt went to take Liza from Owen. “Come on, pumpkin, let’s go wash our hands and face and then it’s nap time.”

Liza let out a whine and pressed closer to Owen. “ _Papa._ ”

“How about I put her down and you go relax?” Owen said, patting their daughter’s bottom.

Curt nodded and gave a quick kiss to his husband and daughter, making a _mwah_ sound with each one. “I love you, Liza.”

“Love you, Daddy.” Liza patted Curt’s face before Owen carried her off to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Curt stared after them for a moment before shaking his head and going to wash up in the master bathroom. He didn’t have any reason to feel hurt that Liza wanted to spend time with her Papa; Owen had been working a lot lately, so it made sense she’d be more clingy.

Curt crawled into bed, wrapping the blankets around him, and eventually felt Owen’s hand on his side.

“She asleep?” Curt asked, already half way there himself.

“Out like a light.” Owen pressed a kiss to Curt’s cheek gently. “Get some rest, my love. You deserve it.”

“Hold me?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Owen slipped under the covers next to him, and took Curt into his arms. 

Curt cuddled up to his husband happily, and fell asleep with his face buried into Owen’s chest.


	5. Three Years

Curt pressed a kiss against a sleeping Liza’s forehead, her tiny body settled on his chest. She’d drifted off during a movie, and Curt didn’t have the heart to wake her.

“The house is gonna feel so empty without her,” Curt said softly, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

“It’s only for a few hours a few times a week.” Owen’s head was on Curt’s shoulder, and he sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well as Curt.

“Maybe we should hold off on pre school for a little while longer.”

“Curt,” Owen said, putting his hand on Curt’s thigh. “If we don’t do this now, we never will.”

“I know,” Curt whispered. “I just don’t want her to ever grow up.”

“Me either, love.” Owen brushed a kiss against their daughter’s temple. “But she has to.”

Liza wiggled in Curt’s arms, indicating that she was waking up.

“Hi there, pumpkin,” Curt cooed at her. “Did you have a nice sleep?”

Liza rubbed her eyes and blinked up at him. She really did look just like Owen; she had his dark eyes and hair, his crooked jaw, even the way her nose sloped reminded Curt of her Papa.

“Still tired?” Owen wiggled a finger under her chin playfully.

Liza yawned and nodded, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

Curt gently guided her thumb out of her mouth and back to her side. They had just gotten her to give up her binkie not too long ago, they didn’t want her ruining her teeth by sucking her thumb.

“Why don’t we get you into your jammies so we can go ni-nights?”

“Ni-nights,” Liza parroted, resting her head on his chest again.

Curt stood, gently carrying her to get her ready for bed.

He was in the middle of changing her into her jammies when she peered up at him. “Bedtime story, Daddy?”

“What’s the magic word, Liza?”

“Please?”

Curt pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose as he finished getting her dressed. “Of course, pumpkin.”

Curt scooped her up in his arms, heading over to her bookshelf and selecting a storybook. He laid down on the bed- she’d recently graduated from a crib to a bed, she was getting so big- and settled her in his lap.

“I help?” Liza asked, trying to hold the book up.

Curt pressed another kiss to the side of her head. “You’re so helpful, pumpkin, thank you.”

Liza preened and held the bottom of the book in her tiny hands. Curt was doing most of the actual work in holding it, but that didn’t matter.

He guided his daughter through the book, pointing out the pictures and tracing his finger under each word.

Liza was out like a light by the time they were halfway done.


	6. Four Years

Curt was in the middle of folding laundry when the phone rang.

Curt barely paused his actions to pick it up, pinning the phone between his cheek and his shoulder. “Hello?”

“ _Hello, is this Mister Carvour-Mega? I’m calling from Field of Dreams Pre-School?_ ”

That made Curt stop short. Had something happened to Liza? “Yes, this is him. Is something wrong?”

“ _We need you to come in, there’s been an incident-_ ”

“I’m on my way.” Curt hung up the phone and abandoned everything he was doing. He didn’t think he’d ever moved so fast in his life; his shoes weren’t even fully on his feet by the time he got out to the car.

Owen had taken the SUV to run an errand, so Curt was stuck driving the Jeep- which was fine, they had a backup car seat in there in case of emergencies.

Curt drove there in record time, praying that their baby was okay, that nothing had happened to her. He jumped out of the car as soon as it was in park, flying out of the seat and running inside, praying please, please be okay-

He didn’t know if he should be angry, confused or relieved by the sight that greeted him inside.

One of the pre-school aides- a newer one, one Curt didn’t know the name of yet- held a screaming Liza in her arms, keeping her away from-

Owen.

“Sir, if you don’t leave I’m calling the police!” The aide threatened, holding Curt’s daughter- _Curt and Owen’s daughter-_ tighter.

“That’s my bloody daughter you’ve got!” Owen argued back, and Curt could see he was restraining himself.

Curt put an end to it. “Liza!” He pushed forwards, finding the will to move again, walking right past Owen and going to take their little girl from the aide.

He half expected to be denied like Owen was, to have his daughter held just out of reach, but that didn’t happen. The aide, thankfully, recognized him, and allowed him to pull Liza into his arms.

The aide was talking to him as he quietly shushed his baby, peppering her face with kisses and bouncing her in his arms as he held her in front of his torso. “Mister Carvour-Mega, this man showed up to pick up Elizabeth early from class claiming to be her father-”

Curt ignored her and kissed the rest of Liza’s tears away. “Why don’t you and Papa go wait for me outside, okay? Daddy’s gotta handle something.”

Liza nodded, still distressed but calming down. Curt passed her off to Owen, who had made his way to Curt’s side.

Curt gave Liza a goodbye kiss before giving Owen a quick peck. “I love you.”

Owen mumbled a quiet _I love you too_ against his lips before bustling out of there, Liza on his hip.

Curt turned to face the aide with fire in his eyes. The aide took a step back, apparently intimidated by his rage, but Curt didn’t care.

“Tell me,” Curt said through gritted teeth, “did you ever think, for a moment, that my husband could’ve been telling the truth?”

“I-”

“Did you even consider,” Curt stepped forwards, trying to keep his anger in check, hands clenching at his sides, “that perhaps our daughter has two fathers? Did it dawn on you that you could simply _ask her_ if that was her Papa?”

“I-I didn’t-” Tears were coming to her eyes now, but that just made Curt angrier. She had made his daughter cry.

“Did you even _check to see if he was on the approved list of people to pick her up?_ ” Curt snarled.

The aide shook her head wildly, burying her face in her hands. Curt didn’t feel sorry.

“Stay away from my family.” Curt turned on his heel and stormed out, already mentally writing the complaint he was going to lodge with the woman who ran the school.

His face melted when he saw Owen pacing in the parking lot, a much calmer Liza in his arms.

An apology was on Owen’s lips as soon as Curt was within hearing distance. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was coming to get her, love. I wanted to surprise you.”

Curt kissed him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Don’t apologize, honey. It’s not your fault.”

“Papa, can we get ice cream now?” Liza said, wiggling in Owen’s arms.

Curt gave Owen a look, and Owen looked mildly embarrassed. “I was picking her up so we could get ice cream. We were gonna bring some home for you.”

Curt hummed, not believing for a second that there would’ve been any left for him after those two got their hands on it. “Right. Get me mint chip? I need to go back to doing laundry.”

Owen gave him another quick peck. “Anything for you, my love.”

Curt gave Liza a kiss on the forehead. “Be good for Papa, okay? I love you.”

“Love you too, Daddy,” Liza said, clearly already thinking about what flavor ice cream she’d get.


	7. Five Years

Curt hated kindergarten moms. They were all so stuck up and rude, not to mention judgmental. They took one look at him and decided he must be a single father, and that they must shame him for it.

Which was fine by him; he didn’t want to be friends with any of the kindergarten moms. He was biding his time until they realized he wasn’t just married, but married to the best man on the planet.

“Oh, my god, Sharon, have you heard? There’s a new _Agent Richter_ novel coming out soon.”

Jackpot.

Curt subtly made his way closer to the conversation, a snake in the grass waiting to strike.

“I’ve already pre-ordered my copy! God, that Owen Carvour- I’d let him do things to be that Harold could only _dream_ of.”

Curt couldn’t help it; he laughed.

He almost regretted it when he felt Sharon and Kelly’s eyes boring into him, ready to judge him and pick him apart. Key word being almost.

“I’m sorry, it’s just-” Curt choked out around his laughter, “you are aware that he’s _married,_ right?”

The two women scowled at him. Kelly was the one who spoke. “Of course we know. I’m sure his wife has her own fantasies.”

Curt hummed, feigning boredom as he examined his nails. “I’ve had people call me a lot of things, but _wife_ was never one of them.”

It took a moment for what Curt had said to register in their minds, but when they did, it was glorious.

They were gaping at him, sputtering out nonsense, as Curt pulled out his phone and pulled up his lock screen. “I took this picture on our Christmas trip to London. Don’t they look precious?”

It was Curt’s favorite photo; a picture of Owen, holding a grinning Liza in his arms, Big Ben towering behind them. Owen was looking at their daughter with such adoration, it made his heart melt.

Sharon and Kelly didn’t have time to respond; school was over, and their children were pouring out of the doors, racing to their parents.

Liza’s tiny body collided into his legs, and Curt shoved away his phone. “Hey there, pumpkin,” Curt said, patting her mop of brown hair. “You ready to go home?”

“Yeah!” Liza was bouncing on the balls of her feet, clearly excited about something. He’d ask her in the car.

Curt offered Liza his hand, and walked her over to their parked SUV.

“Daddy,” Liza implored, giving him her best set of puppy dog eyes- she’d really learned from her Papa. “Can we please get McDonald’s on our way back? I passed my spelling test!”

Curt hummed, unlocking the car door and watching her hop in before buckling her into her car seat. “How about we ask Papa if he wants anything?”

Curt knew that the answer would be yes; Owen had such trouble denying their little girl anything.

Liza, probably having come to the same conclusion Curt had, crowed in happiness. “Yay! Thank you, Daddy! I love you!”

“I hope you’d still have loved me even if I said no,” Curt said playfully.

Liza gasped. “Of course I love you, Daddy! I love you and Papa more than anything!”

“Aw, I’m just teasing, pumpkin,” Curt said, kissing her forehead and tickling her tummy. “I know you love me. Just like Papa and I love you.”


	8. Six Years

“Papa, why’s Daddy still sleeping?”

“He’s not feeling well, poppet.”

“Oh. Can I help?”

“How about you go get him one of your plushies to cuddle?”

“Okay, Papa!”

Tiny feet pattered against the ground, and Curt managed to peel his eyes open.

Owen was sitting next to him on the bed, running his fingers through his hair. “Hey there, love,” He said quietly. “How’re you feeling?”

Curt made a quiet noise of pain. Everything ached, he was sweaty, he was nauseous. . .

“Does your tummy still hurt?”

Curt nodded, and Owen’s hand made its way down to Curt’s tummy and began rubbing it soothingly. One thing they hadn’t anticipated about having a child was the way that it would change their vocabulary; Curt hadn’t realized that they’d been replacing regular words with childish synonyms even when Liza wasn’t around until Tatiana had pointed it out.

The bed bowed briefly as Liza jumped up. “I got it!”

“Careful, Liza,” Owen chided, “Daddy’s sick, remember?”

Liza’s voice dropped to a whisper- or, her closest approximation to one. “Oh yeah.” She shuffled closer to him, pressing the stuffed animal against his back. “Daddy? I brought you Muffin.”

“Oh, thank you, pumpkin,” Curt said, using all of his energy to speak. “I’m feeling better already.”

Curt felt as Muffin- Liza’s stuffed llama that Tatiana and Barb had gotten her for her fifth birthday- was gently finagled into his arms.

Owen pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “Get some rest, my love. You need it.”

Curt hummed, hugging Muffin against his chest.

“Papa, who’s gonna sing to Daddy?” Liza sounded concerned, which made sense; every time she was sick, Curt would rock her in his arms and sing her to sleep.

“Don’t worry, poppet,” Owen said, trying to calm their daughter, “Papa will take care of it.”

Owen started quietly singing. Owen didn’t sing as much as Curt did- he hated the sound of his own voice; at least in a musical sense.

It was a silly little song from one of Liza’s favorite movies, one Curt couldn’t quite recall the name of at the moment, and his husband’s gentle crooning lulled him back to sleep.


	9. Seven Years

“You be good for Auntie Barb and Auntie Tati, okay, pumpkin?”

Curt tucked a loose strand of Liza’s hair behind her ear- he really should’ve put it into a tighter ponytail. It was his and Owen’s ten year wedding anniversary tomorrow, and Tatiana and Barb had offered to watch Liza for the weekend so they could go on a little trip.

Liza nodded, holding her favorite stuffed animal- a stuffed walrus named Wally- in her arms. “I will, Daddy.”

“Remember if you ever need us, or even if you just want to chat, we’re only a phone call away-”

“She’ll be fine, Curt,” Tatiana assured him, a hand on Liza’s shoulder.

Curt tried not to sigh and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” Liza gave him a quick hug before throwing her arms around Owen’s middle.

Owen hugged her back and patted the top of her head. “Oh, we’re going to miss you so much, poppet.”

“You two should really get going,” Barb said, trying to rush them out the door.

Curt rose from his knee to a standing position as Owen gave Liza a goodbye kiss. “We’ll be back in a few days, honey. We love you.”

“I love you too! Bye Daddy, bye Papa!”

It took all Curt’s willpower to walk out of that house, but he and Owen managed it.

They held each others’ hands tightly throughout the car ride to the resort, neither daring to speak for fear that they’d start crying.

It wasn’t until they were in their room, getting ready for dinner, when Curt spoke. “Owen?”

“Yes, love?”

“I miss Liza.”

Owen relaxed, as if relieved by Curt’s confession, and he gathered Curt into his arms. “I miss her too.”

Curt tucked his head into Owen’s neck, and Owen rested his chin on top of his head. “What do we even do without her?”

Owen pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I don’t know, my love. I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Tatiana and Barb are married


	10. Eight Years

“What have you two been up to while I’ve been working?”

Curt crawled on his hands and knees to the opening of the fort, finding Owen peering inside. “We made a blanket fort.”

“Can I come in?”

Curt hummed. “Hmm, no. This is a Papa Free Zone. No Papa’s allowed.”

Liza giggled from behind him, and Owen put on a faux offended look. “No Papa’s allowed? What if I wanted cuddles?”

Curt tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I need to consult my supervisor.” He looked back. “Princess Liza, is Papa allowed in here for cuddles?”

Liza giggled again, hugging Wally to her tightly. “Only if he brings in a snack.”

Curt turned to face Owen. “Her Highness requests a snack as an entrance fee.”

Owen looked amused. “Of course.” He disappeared to the kitchen, and came back with a Tupperware filled with the cookies Curt had baked the day before. “May I come in now?”

“You may.” Curt moved the blanket away from the opening, and Owen ducked down so he could come in. 

“Hands and knees, Papa,” Curt said, and Owen dropped down, crawling his way over to the mound of pillows where Liza had made herself comfortable.

Owen flopped down beside her, placing the Tupperware down on the ground. “You can have three cookies, poppet, and that’s it.”

“Thank you, Papa,” Liza said, snuggling into Owen’s side as he handed her a cookie.

“You started cuddling without me? I guess there’s no love for Daddy,” Curt teased as he made his way to Liza’s other side, curling around her.

Owen rolled his eyes at him and slung his arm over the two of them. “You’re so silly, darling.”

Curt leaned over Liza’s head and gave Owen a kiss. “You love me anyway.”

Owen hummed. “Yeah, I do.”

Liza nudged Curt in the tummy. “Daddy? Can we watch a movie?”

Curt brushed a kiss to the top of her head. “Of course, pumpkin.” He pulled the remote out from underneath the mound of blankets and flicked the television on, going to one of the million streaming services to find a movie that Liza would want to watch.

“Can you braid my hair, Papa?”

“Do you have a hair tie, poppet?”

Curt pulled a hair tie off his wrist and passed it over to Owen, and looked with fondness as Owen started braiding their daughter’s hair.

Eventually, Curt settled on a Barbie movie that they’d already seen a thousand times, and he sat back with his family, content.


	11. Nine Years

The worst sound in the world was the sound of his daughter’s crying.

Curt brushed Liza’s hair out of her face and rubbed her side, trying to soothe her. “What’s wrong, pumpkin? Tell Daddy what happened.”

“M-Missus Wiles w-wasn’t in today a-and the sub wouldn’t l-let me m-make you a c-card for D-Daddy’s Day,” Liza sniffled, rubbing her tears away with the back of her hand.

Daddy’s Day was the day they celebrated in place of Mother’s Day. It had been Owen’s idea; instead of celebrating no one on Mother’s Day and the both of them on Father’s Day, just split it into Daddy’s Day and Papa’s Day. It had been a system that worked for them for the past several years.

Curt had to stamp down on the rage surging forwards. It wouldn’t do to get angry right now; Liza needed him. “Come here, honey,” He said softly, pulling her into his arms.

Liza complied, hugging him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Curt scooped her up, trying not to let out a noise at the effort. She was getting so big, soon he wouldn’t be able to lift her at all anymore. “Daddy’s gonna take care of it, okay?” He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You don’t have to worry.”

Liza nodded, cries subsiding, and Curt carried her back into the school. She buried her face in his neck, probably afraid that someone would see and judge her for being carried by her Daddy, but the office wasn’t far from the entrance.

Curt placed her down gently in one of the office chairs. “You stay right here, okay, pumpkin?”

Curt made sure to get an affirmative response before going to the receptionist and, after a whispered conversation with her- Vanessa was such a nice woman, he needed to get her another gift basket- she agreed to watch Liza and gave him the name of the sub she’d had for the day.

Apparently the sub was still in Liza’s classroom, so Curt thundered his way down the halls, not even bothering to reign in his anger this time.

The sub was packing up her bag at the desk, and Curt forced an air of casualness over himself so she didn’t think he was being intentionally combative.

“Excuse me,” Curt said, suppressing emotion, “but I wanted to talk to you about my daughter? You subbed for her class today.”

The sub- Curt had already forgotten her name- looked up. “Oh, of course. What did you want to talk about?”

Curt leaned against the doorframe casually and crossed his arms. “I wanted to know why you wouldn’t let Elizabeth make a card for her Daddy.”

“The assignment was to make Mother’s Day cards,” The sub said as if trying to chastise Curt. “You can wait until Father’s Day for your turn.”

Curt’s toes curled in his shoes as he had to hold himself back from snapping. “Tell me, who the fuck are you?”

The sub looked startled. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Who the fuck are you to tell me how to raise my child? You don’t know me or my family.” Curt’s voice was dangerously calm. “In our family we celebrate my husband on Father’s Day and me on Mother’s Day. That’s how we’ve always done it, and _fuck you_ for trying to tell my daughter she was wrong for trying to follow our traditions.”

Curt turned on his heel and stormed off, taking a few deep breaths. He didn’t want to still be angry when he saw Liza; the last thing he wanted to do was scare her.

He peeked into the office. “You ready to go, pumpkin?”

Liza jumped to her feet, looking as if she had never been crying, and Curt just smiled as she startled babbling about the rest of her day.


	12. Ten Years

“You excited, pumpkin?”

Liza was practically bouncing in her seat- practically, because she was trying not to. “Yeah! We’re gonna get a puppy!”

Liza and Owen had finally worn him down and convinced him to get a family dog. Curt was more of a cat person, to be honest, but it was hard to say no when you sit through a ten minute presentation given to you by your husband and daughter on why a dog would be good for the whole family. It even had citations from Tatiana and Barb.

“They won’t necessarily be a puppy, Liza,” Owen said, reaching back and patting her knee. They were going to a shelter specifically so they could get a dog that really needed a new home. “All that matters is that they’re friendly.”

Liza gave Owen a look. “Papa, _every_ dog is a puppy.”

Curt barked out a laugh. “She’s got you there, babe!”

Owen grumbled. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. We’re here, anyway.”

Liza jumped out of the car as soon as it was parked- Curt really wished they had better child locks in place- and started racing towards the door of the shelter.

“Wait for Daddy, pumpkin!” Curt shouted after her, getting out of the car at a more reasonable pace.

Liza bounced into her heels at the entrance, and as soon as Curt was within arm’s reach of her, she bolted in there.

Curt rolled his eyes affectionately, Owen trailing behind him. “Such a ball of energy, that one.”

Owen’s arm snaked around his waist, and he tugged Curt close. “She gets it from you,” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Curt’s temple.

“I like to think I’ve calmed down in my old age.”

“You’re not old, love, you’re not even forty yet.”

“Daddy! Papa! I found a dog!” Liza called from further down the shelter.

Curt kissed Owen’s cheek. “Duty calls.”

They made their way down the corridor of the small shelter to find their daughter chattering happily away at a black and white long-haired chihuahua.

“You’re gonna _love_ living with us, Minnie! I’m gonna take you on walks every day and we can play in the backyard and go to the park-”

Curt laughed at the expression of distress on Owen’s face. “You’re the one who wanted a dog, honey.”

“I was hoping she’d want a bigger dog. . .” Owen muttered, still apparently in shock.

Curt patted Owen’s ass affectionately. “You go get acquainted with the new member of the family, I’ll go do some paperwork.”


	13. Eleven Years

“Barb, I’m begging you, _please_ help me!”

Barb’s voice crackled over the phone. “Curt, I thought you studied for this?”

“I _did!_ ” Curt hissed, panicked and frustrated. “I thought I was prepared but it’s _different_ when it’s your daughter-”

“Calm down, Curt, I’m on my way.”

Curt sighed in relief. “Thanks, Barb, you’re a lifesaver. See you soon.” He hung up the phone and headed back into the bathroom, where Liza was sitting on the ground, arms around her middle.

Curt sat down beside her. “How’re you feeling, pumpkin?”

“My stomach hurts.” Liza was holding herself tightly, her pain written on her face.

Curt wrapped an arm around her gently. “Did you take the medicine Papa gave you?”

Liza nodded, leaning into his touch. “Daddy? What’s happening?”

“You remember the talk Papa and I gave you about how your body is going through changes now that you’re getting older?” When she nodded again, he continued, “This is another one of those changes.”

“ _Why_ is it happening?”

Curt tried to stay calm despite his daughter’s distress. He really hadn’t expected her to get her period so young; he thought he’d have more time, that the school system would help explain it to her. . . It was just their luck she’d get it in the fifth grade.

Curt pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “It’s just one of those things that we can’t control in life, pumpkin. I don’t really understand it either. Your Auntie Barb does, though, and she’s on her way to help explain it.”

“Will you stay with me?” Liza’s eyes were wide as she looked up at him.

Curt really didn’t want to listen to Barb explain the wonders of the female body, but he’d do anything to make Liza feel better. “You couldn’t tear me away.”


	14. Twelve Years

“Curt, you had to know this day was coming.”

Curt just pulled the blankets tighter around him. The second he’d gotten home from dropping Liza off at school, he’d gotten back in his jammies and wrapped himself in a blanket cocoon.

“She was supposed to be my baby forever. Daddy’s little pumpkin.”

Owen sighed and rubbed his side through the blankets in an attempt at a comforting gesture. “It’s not so bad, Curt.”

Curt peeked out to shoot Owen a glare. “Of course _you’d_ say that. You’re still Papa. Now I’m just _Dad._ ”

The moment Liza had jumped out of his car with a ‘bye, Dad!’- not Daddy, _Dad,_ and without even a backwards glance or an ‘I love you’- Curt was forced to confront the fact that his baby girl was growing up.

“It was bound to happen eventually, love.”

Curt just let out a distressed sound and burrowed further into the cocoon.

Owen sighed and pressed a kiss on top of the blankets- Curt didn’t feel anything but the soft brushing of his lips against the fabric. “I guess I’ll be picking her up from school today, then?”

“Tell her I’m not feeling well.”

“Tummy ache it is.” Owen got off the bed. “I’ll leave you to your solitude.”

“Send Minnie in? I could use some puppy cuddles right now.”

“Of course, my love.”

Curt spent the whole day in bed, wrapped in his cocoon and occasionally cuddling the family dog. Minnie was such a sweetheart; Curt was glad that he had her to offer him comfort.

Intermittently, Owen would bring him snacks and water, to make sure he was staying healthy, but for the most part he was alone. He needed to mourn this by himself. Owen knew that.

“. . . Daddy’s resting, poppet, be careful not to wake him up.”

“Okay. I’ll be in my room doing homework.”

It wasn’t until the middle of the night that Curt saw his baby again. Owen had decided to work late, so he was shut up in his office, and Curt had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past few hours.

The bed bowed under an added weight, and Curt thought for a moment it was Owen before Liza was there, trying to crawl into his blanket cocoon.

“Daddy?” She sounded upset, almost like she was holding back tears.

Curt was quickly unfolding the blankets enough that Liza could make her way into his arms. “Liza? What’s wrong, pumpkin?”

“Are you mad at me?”

The question threw him off guard, and Curt held her close, the way he used to when she was little and thought there was a monster under the bed. “Of course not, honey. Why would you think that?”

“I didn’t call you Daddy at school and I forgot to say I loved you and I know that’s really important because I love you and Papa so much and-”

Curt gently shushed her and brushed her hair away from her face. “Liza, sweetie? You’re babbling.”

Liza gulped and tried to get her breathing under control, a few tears leaking down her face.

Curt pressed a kiss against her forehead. “I could never be mad at you, honey. You’re my baby and I love you more than the world. I just have to accept that you’re getting bigger now. If that means I’m Dad and not Daddy, then that’s something I’ll just have to get used to.”

Liza rested her head against his chest, holding on to him tightly. “You’ll _always_ be my Daddy.”

Curt rubbed her back gently. “And you‘ll always be my little pumpkin.”


	15. Thirteen Years

“ _I HATE YOU!_ ”

Curt blinked in surprise at the sound of his daughter’s shouting, closing the front door behind him. He’d been gone for hardly ten minutes, what could Liza and Owen have been arguing about?

Liza stormed off to her room and slammed the door shut, leaving a frustrated Owen standing in the hallway, running his fingers through his hair.

“Is this how you felt when she stopped calling you Daddy in public?” Owen asked, trying to suppress his sadness by replacing it with anger- a classic Owen Carvour move. His hand was clenching at his side, and he was red up to his ears.

“If you want to crawl into bed and never come out, then yes, that’s exactly how I felt.” Curt put a comforting hand on his husband’s shoulder. “She doesn’t mean it, you know.”

Owen sighed. “I know, it’s just. . .”

“I know.” Curt brushed a gentle kiss against his cheek. “Let’s give her some space, okay? Wait and see if she comes to us.”

“What if she doesn’t?” Owen’s arm snaked around Curt’s waist, and Curt knew his husband would need some feel better cuddles.

“Then I’ll talk to her. Now come on, you’re in desperate need for some cuddles.”

“Can you rub my shoulders?”

Curt gave him a quick peck. “Anything for you.”


	16. Fourteen Years

“Do you think we’re being invasive?”

Owen shook his head, pulling the baseball cap down to hide his face. “Can’t be. We’re just. . . Supervising from a distance.”

Liza was fourteen now, and going on her first date. With some brat named Joey. _Joey._

He hadn’t even shaken their hands when he met the two of them for the first time, which made them realize they needed to protect their daughter at all costs. Even if it meant going to the movie she was seeing with _Joey_ and. . . Supervising.

Owen wrapped his arm around Curt’s shoulders, and Curt rested his head on his husband. They were only two rows behind their daughter, so they were far enough that Liza couldn’t hear them, but close enough that they had visual on her.

“Are they touching each other?” Curt whispered, squinting. Did he need glasses? He hoped he didn’t need glasses.

“It doesn’t look like it. We can throw popcorn if they start.”

Curt cuddled up to Owen, sipping on his soda. “What’s this movie about, anyway?”

“I think it’s a horror film, love.” Owen was absentmindedly running his fingers through Curt’s hair.

“Do you think it’ll be too scary for her?”

Owen pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. “Not everyone is as big of a fraidy-cat as you are, dear.”

Curt pouted in mock irritation, and Owen leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

They hardly paid attention to the movie, their focus entirely on their little girl. Any time _Joey_ tried to put an arm around her or touch her she shoved him away, which made Curt proud. She had apparently taken the speech he’d given her about consent and bodily autonomy to heart.

Then _Joey_ tried to kiss her, and Curt saw red.

He was ready to jump up and force the boy away from his baby, when she slapped him.

Curt sank back into his seat in relief. Liza was such a good girl.


	17. Fifteen Years I

Oh god. . . What happened?

He’d been driving when a car had come out of nowhere, and Liza had screamed-

_Liza._

Curt felt adrenaline coursing through his veins. The pain he’d been feeling didn’t matter, what mattered was getting to his baby.

Curt looked to the side where Liza was seated in the passenger seat. He reached over to try and pat her face, but the seatbelt was digging into his skin.

Curt managed to rip his seatbelt off, and his fingers were at the base of her neck, searching for a pulse. “Come on, Liza,” Curt mumbled wildly. “Stay with Daddy.”

Her pulse was fine. Thank Christ.

Curt’s eyes scanned the car as he tried to think of the best way to get the two of them out.

He leaned over and unlocked the passenger side door, shaking, before managing to push his way out of his own. He stumbled around the car, not even registering the damage done to it. It didn’t matter. His little girl was hurt.

Curt ripped the door open and fumbled with Liza’s seatbelt. Eventually, he got her out, and he lifted her into his arms. He hadn’t picked her up in years- not since she was ten.

Curt held her close to his chest and stumbled as far away from the wreck as he could, before sitting on the ground with the car a few feet behind them. Hopefully if it exploded they’d be safe.

Liza was blinking up at him in confusion. “Wha. . .?”

Curt rocked her back and forth like he did when she was a baby, making quiet shushing sounds. He didn’t know which one of them he was trying to soothe. “It’s okay, pumpkin. Daddy’s got you. Daddy’s here.”

Curt’s head was fuzzy. All he knew was the weight of his daughter in his arms.

Then someone was trying to take her away, and he panicked.

Curt’s grip on her tightened. “My baby- please, don’t take away my baby-”

“Sir, you and your daughter need medical attention-”

Curt kept babbling. “Please, she’s my baby, don’t take her away from me-”

They didn’t listen to him. They took her out of his arms and started taking her away.

Curt didn’t know if the sound that escaped his lips was a scream or a sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry there will be a part II of this chapter later. I’m not COMPLETELY evil...


	18. Fifteen Years II

Beeping. The smell of antiseptic in the air. An uncomfortable pinching in his arm.

There was a gentle weight in Curt’s hand, and he squeezed it on instinct.

“Curt?” Owen’s voice was in his ear. Owen.

Curt peeled his eyes open as memories started flooding back to him, and he sat up quickly in shock. “Liza- where’s Liza-”

Owen’s hand was on his chest, gently pushing him down, the other squeezing his hand tightly. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, my love,” He said, trying to soothe Curt, “She’s right here. She’s fine.”

Curt panted with exhaustion, relief flooding his veins, and he let Owen guide him into a more comfortable position.

Owen stroked his hair back gently and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. He was looking at Curt with love and worry- Curt must’ve done something really wrong, then. “Do you remember what happened, love?” He ran his thumb over Curt’s knuckles in little circles.

Curt shook his head, eyes locked on Owen, though occasionally glancing over to their daughter’s sleeping form in the chair in the corner.

“A car hit you and Liza head on. You had just enough time to swerve and take the brunt of the impact on yourself.” Owen’s eyes were glassy, like he was holding back tears. “You pulled her out of the wreckage and held her until emergency services arrived.”

Curt’s mouth was dry, and he wet his lips, trying to find the words to speak. Owen looked like he didn’t want to pull away from his spot- he was practically cradling Curt in his arms- but he moved just enough to grab a cup of water from the bedside table, and held it to Curt’s mouth. Curt drank it gratefully.

Curt gulped. “How- How is she?”

Owen pressed his lips together. “She’s as good as she can be. She was really scared, seeing you like that. We both thought, for a moment, that you. . .”

Owen rested his forehead against Curt’s, closing his eyes, and Curt closed his. They didn’t dare speak the words.

“I’m sorry, Owen,” Curt croaked.

Owen shook his head. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault.”

Curt heard shifting from the corner of the room. “Papa?”

Owen didn’t move. “Hey, poppet. Look who’s up.”

“Daddy?” Liza’s voice sounded so tired, so worried, that it broke Curt’s heart.

Curt opened his eyes, nuzzling his husband a bit, and reached out his free hand towards his daughter. “Come here, pumpkin.”

Liza rushed over to him, hovering by his bedside right next to Owen. She looked like she wanted to take his hand, but was afraid to hurt him. She had a few bruises on her, and a bandage on her face, but she looked fine otherwise.

Curt patted the spot beside him on the bed. “Come on. Lay down with Daddy.”

Liza still looked hesitant, but a soft look from him was all it took to have her climbing in beside him.

“Be careful, poppet,” Owen said gently. “You don’t want to pull out his IV or tear one of his stitches.”

“You’re such a worrywart, Papa,” Curt said, rolling his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

Liza curled into him and rested her head on his chest. Curt pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead and began rubbing her side soothingly.

“Go to sleep, pumpkin. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Do you promise?”

Curt pressed another kiss to her temple. “I _promise._ ”

Liza closed her eyes, and Curt started humming the lullaby he used to sing when she was little, hoping it would put her to sleep.


	19. Sixteen Years

“Can you believe it? Our little girl is all grown up.”

Owen wrapped his arm around Curt’s waist and kissed away the tears that had begun making their way down his face. “She’s only sixteen, love, I’d hardly call that grown-up.”

Liza’s sweet sixteen was small; just a few close friends and family. Curt and Owen had been willing to go all out for her, but she just wanted a nice backyard party with the people who meant the most to her. They were more than happy to oblige.

Liza was currently lounging in their swimming pool, laying on a float, laughing and chatting happily with some of her cheerleader friends. She’d been part of the cheer squad for years now; it was good exercise and she loved it.

Curt rested his head on his husband’s shoulder, taking the drink Owen handed him. “In a few years she’ll be off to college.”

“I’m not ready to think about that yet.”

“The house will feel so empty without her.”

“We’ve still got Minnie, you know.”

“That little ankle biter?” Curt huffed affectionately. “It’s not the same.”

“Maybe we can get another pet?” Owen offered.

“Babe, if we get another pet, we’re getting a cat.”

Owen hummed. “I’ll consider it.”


	20. Seventeen Years

“One more picture, pumpkin, please? For Daddy?”

Liza rolled her eyes in a mixture of embarrassment and affection but put on a bright smile and posed. It was the day of her junior prom, and she was wearing a pink dress with a sweetheart neckline and a flowery pattern that fell to her ankles. Her hair had been a two man job; Owen had braided a crown around her head, and Curt had curled the rest of it into a halo.

Owen, ever the photographer, snapped away with the camera. “Perfect, poppet, thank you.”

“Text us when you get there, okay? And have fun!” Curt went to give her an arm-hug so he wouldn’t wrinkle her dress.

Liza hugged him back. “I will, Daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too, pumpkin.”

Liza gave Owen a quick hug and an ‘I love you’ before rushing off to the car with her friends.

Curt and Owen stood side by side, waving goodbye until the car was out of sight.

Curt rested his head on his husband’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. “We’re gonna stay up all night making sure she gets home safe, aren’t we?”

Owen chuckled and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. “Of course we are.”

“Remember when we used to stay up all night and sleep the days away?”

Owen hummed. “I remember the first time I saw you dancing in the club. The way you moved, without a care in the world, shaking your-”

“Owen!” Curt laughed, lightly shoving him. “You’re such a flirt.”

Owen let out a playful growl and nipped at Curt’s earlobe before nuzzling his neck, causing Curt to giggle. “Wouldn’t it be nice? To live like we were young again just for one night?”

Curt leaned into his husband. “Or we could just cuddle on the couch and watch movies we’ve seen a hundred times before.”

Owen leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. “Sounds perfect.”


	21. Eighteen Years

“Elizabeth Carvour-Mega!”

Curt and Owen jumped to their feet and cheered as loudly as they could, applauding their baby. Tatiana was beside them and recording Liza’s graduation walk, and Barb was waving a sign that said “CONGRATS LIZA!”

The whole family was very proud of her, safe to say.

The graduation ceremony was long, but it was worth it if they got to watch their baby graduate.

When the ceremony was over, Tatiana and Barb headed to their Subaru so they could begin making their way back for dinner, while Curt and Owen waded through a see of high school grads to find Liza.

When she smiled at them, Curt knew in his heart she was gonna be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all, folks! There is going to be a ‘sequel’ where it’s just a bunch of snapshots of them raising her


End file.
